As smartphones have evolved over the years, consumers have become increasingly reliant on these devices, particularly when it comes to managing their personal affairs. Many enterprises, however, have resisted putting corporate data on the personal devices of their employees due to potential security breaches. For example, many applications (or “apps) installed on personal devices contain malware or some other questionable code. Currently, information technology (IT) departments have limited ways of managing the personal devices of their employees and the content installed on those devices. As a result, sensitive enterprise data, if installed on an employee's personal device, may be subject to attack from a dishonest source. This potential security breach has led many companies to resist integrating corporate apps and information in the operating environment of a worker's personal mobile device.